


Valentines

by rsadelle



Category: Two Guys a Girl and a Pizza Place
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-30
Updated: 1999-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when they get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines

"Why the hell didn't you just tell her that wasn't what you meant? It couldn't have been that hard!"

"Aw, you're so cute when you're jealous." Pete put his arms around Berg for a kiss, but was pushed away.

"Don't try to distract me with sex."

"Why shouldn't I?" Pete responded angrily. He stepped back. "You do it to me all the time. Why does everything have to be the way you want it? If we could just be honest about our relationship in the first place, she would never have assumed anything like what she did."

"Oh so now it's my fault you spent Valentine's Day with a psycho?"

"Yes!" They stared at each other for a minute before Pete relented. "No, it's not your fault. But I hate not being able to tell people I'm involved with you."

"Pete . . . " Berg stopped when Pete raised a hand.

"I know, Berg. We've been over and over this, but I still don't like it."

"I know. I'm sorry. You can distract me with sex now if you want," Berg said, tentatively moving back to lean his head on Pete's shoulder.

Pete raised his arms to hold Berg close. "Okay," he whispered. "Okay."

Berg's arms snaked around Pete's waist and he pressed his face farther into Pete's shoulder. "Let's go to bed," he murmured. "I'll make you see why it was such a bad idea." When Pete didn't move, Berg kissed his neck, then sucked hard enough to leave a mark.

Pete pulled Berg's head up and kissed him, sucking greedily at Berg's mouth. Berg kissed back just as hungrily. "Berg, Berg," Pete gasped out, backing away, "bed. You said to bed."

"Have I ever told you how much your incoherence turns me on?" Berg said, groping Pete and rubbing his body against Pete's. "Bed is overrated. I bet there's lube in the couch." Berg squeezed Pete's ass, making him gasp.

"God, Berg, please," Pete said, pressing his body closer to Berg.

Berg slid his fingers under Pete's tie and tugged, loosening it enough to undo Pete's top button and suck lower on his neck. Pete tipped his head back and tried to take in enough oxygen to keep from fainting. He tipped his head back down when Berg nibbled up his neck and back over his chin. He reached out to slide Berg's coat off and then yanked harshly at his tie.

Berg growled low in the back of his throat. "Yes, Pete."

Pete tore at the buttons of Berg's shirt and pushed it out of the way to suck at a nipple. Berg pushed Pete's coat off as Pete slid Berg's zipper down.

"Pete. Pete." Berg tugged until Pete was standing straight in front of him. "You're overdressed." Pete merely stared at him for a moment, breathing heavily, before efficiently stripping off his clothes and dropping them on the floor. Berg barely had time to slide his own pants and boxers off before Pete was drawing him in for another kiss.

Berg pushed Pete back until the back of his legs hit the couch and he sat down, pulling Berg down on top of him. Pete thrust up at Berg and Berg thrust back down at him.

"God, Berg, please," Pete gasped out. They seemed to be the only words he could say.

"All right, all right," Berg answered breathlessly. He dropped his mouth down onto Pete's and used one hand to rummage under the couch cushions. He broke the kiss and triumphantly held up the lube. Pete smiled up at him with lust-darkened eyes. Berg sat up to kneel between Pete's legs. He propped one of Pete's legs on the back of the couch and pushed the other leg over so that it draped over the side of the couch. He squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers and circled them around Pete's opening.

"Berg . . . " Berg chuckled and slid his finger into Pete. "Mmm, yes," Pete moaned and pressed up into the intimate caress. Berg sighed and added a second finger.

"Berg, now, please."

"Yeah, yeah, just a second." Berg slid his fingers out and replaced them with his cock, then stopped. Pete let out a frustrated whimper. "Now do you see why it was such a bad idea?"

"Yes, yes, I was wrong, you were right, I'm sorry. Please just *move.*"

Berg grinned triumphantly and began to move, eliciting pleased moans and grunts from Pete. Berg pressed down to kiss Pete and lick at his neck, even as he kept thrusting. He could feel Pete's cock pressing up into his stomach. He sat back so he could grip Pete's hip with one hand and use the other hand to grip Pete's cock. He stroked the cock in his hand in time with his thrusts and reveled in the way Pete pushed back at him.

"Oh God, Pete, I love you," Berg gasped out.

"Yes!" Pete cried out and came, his body convulsing around Berg's.

Berg came seconds later, pouring his essence into Pete's body. Berg carefully slid out of Pete and draped his body over Pete's. Pete pulled his head down for a sumptuous kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Berg murmured against Pete's lips when they broke the kiss.

They kissed again. "Happy Valentine's Day," Pete said with a sated smile on his face.

"Come to bed with me?" Berg asked.

"Always," Pete answered.


End file.
